In Love With Being In Love
by Pertique
Summary: Hermione receives advice she is less than willing to accept. The words of this stranger shatter her mind and throw her onto a wild goose chase in order to find the truth.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This isn't my first fic, just my first published on here. It is finished, however, I wrote this around this time last year so I am now being Perfectionist!Meghan and editing it. It's the same thing… just different.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else JKR created. Rub it in, why don't ya?

* * *

She was looking out the window, as the sky came near dusk. She watched the sun dance across the lake, creating a breathtaking reflection. Everything seemed right, polished and clear. Everything seemed one level above her head, a little bit more formal, a little bit more cleansing. She heard irregular footsteps become louder and more hurried until they came to a sharpening halt. Curiosity stemmed her, and she tried not to turn around. She suspected her shoulder twitched as the person behind her spoke.   
  
"Don't." The voice breathed. Her heart beat faster in bewilderment.   
  
She stood puzzled, _That voice, it's familiar… but I can't place it!  
_  
An icy chill ran down her spine as the grown man put a hand on her shoulder. She remained unsteady, shivers covering her body.   
  
"How?" She questioned, now realizing just what was happening.  
  
"Don't worry yourself with the questions. I came to talk to you, and as my time is limited--" He said quietly. She twitched, and made another motion to turn around.  
  
"Listen to my questions and answer me." He took his hand off her shoulder and thoughts flooded the head of Hogwart's Head Girl. _This person, this man was, he was—  
__  
_He took notice at the young girls intent stare of the grounds. She was still focusing out the window, but did not pay attention to it once he came.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The sunset was near over, and dark it would be. A thought to turn around, a thought to scream passed through her mind, a split second and he couldn't stop her.  
  
"It is, it's so perfect, so painted." She commented, knowing that she very well would have liked to be spending this moment with her love. _Not him.  
_  
"Romantic?" He chuckled and he brought down the drapes with a swish she could only hear. As if he could see her raised eyebrow, he laughed again.  
  
Cold flushed through her body.  
  
"He loves you, you know. And if I remember correctly, you love him." He spoke quietly, but with great concern.  
  
"He being Ron, y-yes he loves me, well spotted." She spat. She was sick of this game, she wanted to run, she wanted to be _anywhere_ but here.  
  
"Tut, tut. I would have thought you could lie better, seeing as that's what your little romance is." He sounded cocky. _Another reason to run_, she noted.  
  
"No lie, I love Ron, he loves me, and our plans will never change. There is and never has been anyone else." She crossed her arms. _Can't argue with that.  
_  
"You've been quite selfish. Do you not remember that night? How dare you, how dare you take something else from him?" He was getting angry, and he knew he struck a nerve. He could feel her face redden.  
  
After a silence she spoke.  
  
"Selfish? Taking this from him?" She fought to say. Of course she remembered that night. _Of course I do…  
_  
"You ever thought that maybe you don't love Ron as you should? It doesn't matter if you love him, or if you are fond with him. You simply grabbed the first heart you could clutch on to. You're in love with being in love! One day you'll know, and it may be too late, they both will be—" She broke him off. She couldn't bear to let him finish. She felt moisture in the corners of her eyes, but she was sure she didn't have tears to shed. _Not for him._  
  
"I'm not in love with being in love, I've managed this far, and I'd think I'd know if I really loved Ron the way I should." She could feel him breathe heavily on her. She winced.  
  
"Do not lie to me, do not lie to them, and do not, do not lie to _yourself_. Who needs you more? Who loves you more? Who do you love more? " She was sure that if he didn't leave this instant that she'd sob until no tomorrow.  
  
"Leave me alone. I can make my own decisions."  
  
"It's like you want to hurt him. Be careful, he's sacrificed so much for you. Can you stand him to loose another?" She heard more footsteps coming her way.   
  
"Goodbye, Hermione. Remember what I've said." At that, he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, and she whirled around, hoping to catch him, but seeing no one. Her mind remembered the second pair of footsteps and she straightened up.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny had been looking for her, and she opened the drapes. Ginny had a somewhat motherly aura. It took minutes before Hermione could say anything. But when Hermione thought she could see a dark figure glide across the grounds, she let out a wimper.  
  
"Blimey Hermione," Ginny edged on. "What was that? What did you see?"  
  
"Just thought I-I saw something. You know, an animal?" She let a small tear run down her cheek.   
  
"Great Scott! Hermione, why, what's the matter?" Ginny had only started to see a tear fall down Hermione's cheek. With her face screwed up in awkwardness, "Hermione, what's the matter, eh? You know you can say something to me, its Ginny!" Hermione, realizing she had shed a tear, wiped it away quickly, and denied it.  
  
"Ginny, come on, you can't seriously think there is something wrong can you? Between—" she tapered off. Of course there was something wrong. The last person she expected just came to her and lectured her about love. She sighed. She hoped Ginny didn't hear this.   
  
"Between you and Ron? Of course not, you two haven't been getting into fights lately. But, well, I haven't actually seen you two together either. Hermione, this isn't about the both of you is it?" Ginny quirked her head to the side and looked up at Hermione.   
  
"No, no Ginny. Nothing's wrong between Ron and me. Just stressed you know." She was the worst liar imaginable. He had said that, and of course he was right. She slapped on a forced smile.  
  
"Well, I-I guess, yeah, if you say so." Ginny didn't buy it, and left it at that. She could always tell when something was wrong with Hermione. Hermoine turned around and her mind started racing.  
  
_Why? Just.. how?_ She was on her way to the library. She wanted to research everything she could. She wanted to waste away thinking and proving to herself that he was wrong. She was cut short by the sudden appearance of Ron.

* * *

So? Like? Detest? Tell me about it. Review.   
  
Look for more soon, I should be cranking out the rest this weekend after editing it. 


	2. Chapter Two

And begins Chappy 2!

* * *

"Hermione, love!" Ron had jumped from behind a strange mirror, a tall one at that, with a strange inscription at the top. If she had a reflection she didn't see it because she shook her focus from the mirror to Ron and gasped.  
  
"Ron!" She said in annoyance. "What _are_ you doing behind that mirror?" She made a motion towards the mirror, and found in fact, that there was no mirror at all. Ron grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mione, what are you talking about? What mirror? Something wrong with you? You know I have..." She tuned out his rambling, afraid of hearing what she dreaded.  
  
"Nevermind about the mirror! Ron, I know I've been antsy these past few days, but you'll have to put up with me like this for a while." She said. Hopefully he had mentioned something of the sort in his ramblings.  
  
"But I didn't say —"Ron said in response. _Of course he didn't._   
  
"Ron," she sighed, "there's, no--Let's just get back to the Common Room." She smiled a fake smile at him. _No library after all_ she thought.  
  
"Mione." He began, "Can't you just wait to get out of here? On our own? At last?" He was swinging her arm like a little 5 year old boy would. They turned the corner and faced the Fat Lady. _This was the man she loved, right?_ She loosened her grip on Ron's hand.  
  
"Yeah, us, together."  
  
The Fat Lady was conversing with her friend Violet, and took time to notice Hermione and Ron there.  
  
"Yes, that's it dear, The Mirror of Erised has escaped!" Violet gasped and then spoke.  
  
"Things like that can do it, no doubt in my mind. And Dumbledore hasn't the idea where it is?" The Fat Lady shook her head,  
  
"No, not at all! He did mention that if felt like it was needed, it would find the person. He said he's waiting for the person to—"She finally looked up and saw Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Password dears?" She said, in her normal, high fashion way. Ron answered,  
  
"Constant Vigilance." They walked through the hole and glanced around. The normal scenario; Neville and Dean and Seamus talking in the corner, girls giggling, and then Harry, sitting alone by the fire.  
  
"Ron, What's the Mirror of Eris-Erside?" Hermione asked. She wasn't sure if he or Harry had ever mentioned anything about it before. It sounded familiar, but hadn't she seen a mirror today? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised! Yeah, I know about that, but Harry knows more." He offered his arm, like an old British monarch. She took his arm and gulped. Ron pranced to the couch where Harry was sitting. It was dark now, and students were making their way to their respective dormitories.  
  
"Harry, mate, do you remember that time?" Started Ron. Hermione slipped into her own thoughts, what seemed miles and miles and miles away. She thought mainly about the man, what he had talked about, and if she though it was true. She made sure she tuned into and paid 'attention' to the most important parts of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you Harry, during that first year, coming back and waking me up after finding it." Ron nodded brightly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that night. I saw, I saw my parents. My whole family in fact." Harry added. He stole glances towards Hermione, and he noticed her lost expression. The discussion continued for minutes on. More people left the Common Room.  
  
"You hear that, Mione? Shows your heart's greatest desire it does. Saw myself with the Quidditch Cup, and the Head Boy badge. Now I wouldn't give anything to be Head Boy. Things change, things change." Ron patted her on the knee and Hermione looked into the fire. Ron got up off the floor.  
  
"Well, best we be turning in mate. Got to get to an early start tomorrow." He brushed his robes straight and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Well that certainly brought her up. She snapped out of her 'daze,'  
  
"You're right, let me get my stuff together.. and, yeah." She said nervously. She wanted to by time into staying with Harry. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Sometime I worry about you love. G'night!" He turned towards the Boy's Dormitories and then stopped.  
  
He called, "Coming Harry?" Harry wasn't expecting to leave so soon. But he rejected the invitation.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute Ron, just want to straighten up a bit." He called back. Ron smiled at this.  
  
"Don't turn into my dear Mione. Trying to get the house elves to do less work!" Hermione heart lurched. She felt sick to the core, as if she could just throw up all of her feelings. Harry saw her pale and questioned.  
  
"Herm, are you ok? You seem sort of, dazed recently." Hermione nodded;  
  
"No Harry, Everything is fine, just thinking about my duties and just thinking in general." She sat down on the couch and he followed.  
  
"You know, being best friends is what I'm here for. If you ever need to talk about anything, you know, school, you and Ron—"Hermione stopped enraged at the mention.  
  
"Why does everyone think there is something wrong between me and him? We are fine!" Harry looked at her sincerely.  
  
"Sorry, I was just offering my help, I didn't mean to--"How could she snap at him? He was just being a friend and she blew up.  
  
"I know... sorry Harry." Sighing in defeat, Harry got to his feet. He walked past her and up the stair to the Boy's Dormitories.

* * *

So like? Review and it may make Chap 3 come sooner.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: And without further ado, Chapter 3, another no name thing.

* * *

It might have been five minutes and Hermione drifted off into a new sort of sleep. She thought she could sense lightness and then darkness, but was convinced it was her head. But a very light sleep it was, and did she _ever_ find that out.  
  
"Are you asleep?" The figure asked. _Back already?_ The figure paced across the fire and stopped at her stirring. At once Hermione was puzzled, but once she recognized the voice;  
  
"The question is, Was I asleep. And No, I wasn't." Confirmed Hermione. It had to be near two in the morning, and now she had a visitor. She kicked off her shoes, and walked towards the figure.  
  
"I don't suggest coming any closer. I'm soon to depart." He said. She sighed. He refused to let her see his face, refused her desire to find out if it was real.. He had a nasty way of doing.  
  
"What? Why-how did you get in here? You shouldn't be in here, You coul--" She quarried. _He couldn't be in here._ She finished. It puzzled her greatly. Was he watching her? She saw his head drop from the position it held.  
  
"Don't bother. I've been watching you, you know." He added. She was right. If she could see him right now, she was certain he was smiling. He knew her like that, and she knew him as such.  
  
"_Of course_ I'm clever enough to figure that out." She folded her arms. She made her way and sat back on the couch, arms folded over golden pillow.  
  
"Clever if I never did say so myself. And I have haven't I? Though let me change your mind about Ron, Hermione." She jumped at this comment. It wasn't pertaining to anything, but _of course_ he had to bring it up. _Of course_ he changed her mind. He wanted to, didn't he?  
  
"What are you talking about? You've seen it, I love Ron with all of my heart. 'Specially now!" she said sarcastically. He laughed. It was the first time she had heard him laugh in years. She scowled.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about this too much." She thought she could hear a sniffle. He coughed. She knew better. The question was, how could she not worry about it? It was driving her crazy, apart from the visits, apart from everything.  
  
Hermione looked at the flames. They danced with one another, gracefully.  
  
"Fancy fire?" She sighed once more. And then, with the swish of a wand the flames were out, and smoking.  
  
This almost seemed routine to her, as if she had been experiencing it all of her life. This was her life after all.  
  
It was dark, and though she could not see him, he turned around. She felt a soft wind of breath graze her nose, to let her know he was near.  
  
"Good night Hermione. Keep care. I'll see you again soon." He then faded into he darkness, as only a wisp of smoke would ever be.  
  
She then, walked up to where he was standing. She felt the moisture from a tear. And she too, began to cry. And as she made her way up to her dormitory, she heard another sound, but then forgot about it, as because as soon as she hit the pillow, her eyes snapped shut, and her mind recessed.  
  
It was hard for her to wake up the next morning. Being a Wednesday, she has only three days to complete her work, to somehow find a relaxing weekend. She thought about lying in sick, but she could never avoid her schoolwork or her duties, as a Head Girl was not meant to. She stopped upon reaching the Great Hall. She looked ahead and could see Ron searching for her, and possibly Harry. Did she want to go in there? It would only be a matter of time before she slipped. Did she really love Ron? Did she love—  
  
"Harry!!" bellowed an excited Ron. He waved them both down from the crowded breakfast table. Hermione rolled her eyes. Fate seemed to grace her. She heard Ron say something about Quidditch and she could care less about Quidditch, so at least she'd have the morning to think to herself. Hermione was blocking the way into the Hall, and Harry touched her back as a motion for her to move.  
  
"What are you waiting for Herm? Let's go eat!" he seemed so enthusiastic about this meal. He also seemed to be able to sense her troubles too. She jumped at his touch, and as an understatement, she became numb. She choked, nodded and followed him into the Great Hall.  
  
"Mione, why were you just standing there like that?" Ron asked. Hermione was presently poking her eggs with her knife and ignored him.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I was looking for you, but I had a hard time waking up this morning so it took me a while. She placed the knife down and faked a sweet smile. _Poor Ron...  
_  
The boys began about Quidditch, every so often asking Hermione to pass something. Hermione barely ate; a half piece of toast and glass of pumpkin juice satisfied her. She stood up.  
  
"I'm not hungry you guys, I'll see you in class." Despite protests from Ron, she got up and made her way towards class. She of course had a good 30 minutes before she'd need to be there, and walked the long way.  
  
Walking the long way was the first mistake, as she immediately got lost, and did not recognize this part of the castle. The second mistake was letting her thoughts drift to and eventually dwelling upon what Ron and Harry said about the Mirror of Erised.  
  
_'Didn't Dumbledore mention that it could drive you bonkers, Harry?' Ron asked, as his head swiveled towards Harry in an odd fashion.  
  
'Yeah, he said many men had wasted away before it, wondering if what they saw was real, or even possible.' Harry added._  
  
And as if the halls of Hogwarts could read her mind, she walked smack into the mirror. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I am cranking out edited bits like whoa today, so maybe I can get this done and start writing the prequel, and then on to other WIP. And if this seems a little confusing, don't worry. It should be clearing up nicely, hopefully. These bits are getting revamped like whoa also. Trust me, you do not want to read the first version. I used to be stunned, but you'd be suprised at how a writing style can change.

* * *

Hermione hit the ground and swore.  
  
"Ow, wha-what's this?" She said. She surveyed the sight in front of her, the towering golden mirror that seemed to be hunching over her. She looked up at the gold frame and read the inscription,  
  
"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi? What the—" Then it hit her.  
  
"I show not your face but your hearts desire!! Why I get it, but I-I don't see a thing!" Hermione couldn't see her reflection, most likely because she was sitting talking to herself in the middle of a deserted hall. So instead, she decided to get up. Obviously she did not brace herself for what she saw in the mirror. It certainly wasn't her reflection.  
  
"What do you have to say now?" He was watching her, she knew that, but for what reason? She stammered,  
  
"Wha-how how'd you get to follow me?" She said, "And-and how'd you get in the Mirror?" she added dubiously. The reflection of the man shook his head and chuckled. While she was relieved to see his face, he was bemused. She almost turned around. She thought better of it.  
  
She looked harder into the mirror. _It really was him.  
_  
"Yes, it is I" What she saw amazed her. He wasn't wrong.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Hermione? I didn't lie. And _of course_" He said, mocking Hermione's expression, "The mirror, _never_ lies."  
  
She knew this. _Of course_ she knew this. _What a rude awakening._  
  
"You can't lie to yourself much longer, Hermione." At this the frail picture in the back ground faded away, as if walking backwards into oblivion.  
  
She spun around and saw no one. She wanted to catch him. And then she turned back to the mirror and touched it. She traced the glassy edges, and the inscription. She wanted to look at the mirror forever, she wanted to watch what she saw.  
  
Footsteps sounded again in the background. She could hear Ron calling her name, for it was almost class. She drew her hand away from the mirror.  
  
The reflection in the mirror of Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded at her as she walked backwards. Hermione spun around and walked out to find Ron. With one last look back, she noted that the mirror had _disappeared._  
  
"Mione," Ron began, looking furious, "_you_ are going to be late for class!" He jerked her arm in a roughly fashion that seemed very un-Ron. As she was snatched towards the classroom, she saw Harry turning the corner. He looked somewhat, disturbed. Upon the revelation kindly displayed by the mirror, this puzzled Hermione.  
  
"Ron wha-"she was stopped immediately as Ron hushed her. He grabbed her hand and interlaced fingers with her. He seemed to hold her as a prized possession now. He was positively _beaming_ as they came across Harry.  
  
"You love me right Hermione?" Ron had said proudly, and loud enough for Hagrid to hear in his hut at the skirts of the grounds. She nodded quietly. "Then just trust me, we are going to class!" He did take her to class, and she noticed he shot Harry ugly glances from across the room. _What had gotten to them?_ She could have sworn—  
  
"Hey Ron," she whispered, "did you get into a fight with Harry?" She smiled weakly at him and he evaded her question. He was a horrible liar.  
  
"Shush! Hermione, you are ruining the lesson!"  
  
"But Ron," she whispered once more, "this is History of Magic! You _hate_ this class— _everyone_ hates ---"  
  
She had spoken too loud, as a chorus of 'Shush!' came from every direction. Furious, Hermione nodded, "Alright! Alright already!" and exasperated, waited until the end of class to bug him once more.  
  
"Ron—"she started. It was after their more-than-boring class, and Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Don't ask!" He did not turn around, so she did not give up.  
  
"Ron!" She was getting tired, and she wanted an answer.  
  
"I said don't ask!" He had turned around at this and scolded her. He said it through his teeth, nearly seething with frustration. He walked forward again, with his back to her.  
  
"Ron?" she said again.  
  
"Herm—"He had quickly spun around, almost knocking her down. He grabbed her shoulders in annoyance.  
  
"Oh alright!" She sighed heavily and followed after Ron, who's pace was picking up with every five steps. She was near running by the time they reached Transfiguration, and he did not utter a single word to her.  
  
The morning went on as it had been and Lunch was no exemption. Hermione sat between the two. Harry talked directly and only to Hermione, and Ron simply didn't believe Harry existed.  
  
"Hermione, where were you when you ran off from breakfast this morning? You aren't mad at me are you?" Harry had asked. Ron's eyes lighted up and his ear twitched. Hermione turned to him, and Ron's hand grasped her's from under the table. Hermione gulped,  
  
"No Harry! No, I had just, well, I had taken off feeling a bit sick—"Ron's grasp tightened, "And got a bit lost you know. And right as I was heading back, Ron here came and found me." At this his grasp loosened. Ron faced Harry and cocked one eyebrow up. Harry didn't respond to him, and Hermione picked at her food once more.  
  
"You are fine now, aren't you? Still not feeling," Harry suggested inwardly. "a little—"Ron has taken this for his own.  
  
"You aren't sick are you?" Ron interrupted. He could be such a prat sometimes. Hermione looked at both of them, and shook her head.  
  
"No, no not at all, just—"The boys looked at her at the same time and spoke simultaneously,  
  
"But you said—"Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know what I said! Harry, Ron! What in heavens went on between you two? When you figure it out, come and find me! And do act civil!" Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione. Ron got up and made a motion to grab her,  
  
"Don't, Ron, I'm going to the library." And with that she grabbed her things and stormed off. She could hear Ron trying to argue with Harry, but Harry never gave in.

* * *

Onwards to work on Chap. 5!!


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: URGH! This is giving me a lot of trouble today. This is the 3rd time I've tried to upload this and it keeps messing up. Curse it! Anyways, sorry about not getting this up yesterday, I had to fight for time, so I woke up and thought, _I'm gonna do this! _So that was good. I may get another bit up today, probably tonight. I'm going to be out of town for three days, so nothing from me until Thursday or Friday. I think there are maybe 6 more chapters in this. So yeeeeah.

Thanks for the reviews! I hope this gets less confusing!

* * *

The boys watched as Hermione hastily made her way out of the Great Hall. Harry admired her; at any time of day, she could be found in the library, researching something, without a second thought.  
  
Ron turned to Harry as she left,  
  
"What've you got on Mione, Harry?" Ron folded his arms and rose an eyebrow at him. Harry fought the redness sure to rise, but failed when Ron squinted his eyes.  
  
"You're _fond_ of her, aren't you?! That's why you are always agreeing with her, being unconditionally sweet to her! Trying to win her heart, are you?"  
  
Harry looked at him in an almost insulting way. Or at least he tried.  
  
"Ron, why are you always trying to pick a fight with me? First it was this morning, because you claimed I upset her, when I had barely spoken a word to her, and now you claim I'm trying to win her heart! I'm not! And you know that, she likes you! She spends all of her time with you! She's your gi-girlfriend after all!" Harry stumbled over the last sentence, but Ron was beaming too much to notice.  
  
Ron looked at him and smiled. He play punched Harry on the arm, and Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"You are right there, Harry, she's mine. Come on, let's go get her."  
  
He then turned around and walked a few steps and came back. He grabbed a roll and ate it. He then said,  
  
"Are you coming to help me or not?" Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ron, no, she wants to be _alone_ as in by her self." The bell rang for class and they silently made their way to the next class.  
  
The afternoon went by, and neither of them talked to Hermione. Classes were classes, and even between them and classes, Harry could not find Hermione. Dinner began, and she did not make an appearance. Ron wasn't frazzled by this.  
  
"She'll come round' soon. I should just leave her alone." Ron spoke to particularly no one, triumphantly. Harry looked like he was just smacked in the back of the head.  
  
"_Exactly_ what I said." They both continued to eat in silence until a streak of lightning raced through the sky. Harry had an instinct to go see if Hermione was out side. Too many times she took him out for walks when he needed to think. It was a good remedy for the restless mind, but not in this weather.  
  
Harry got up, and much to his dismay Ron noticed.  
  
"Where are you going? Dinner just began!" Harry looked at him and Ron was pursuing another fight.  
  
"I haven't done my essay for Potions yet and I need to get a head start, especially with all the other work we've got. I'll be in the library." This definitely made Ron not want to follow, so he muttered a 'bye' and continued to chat with Neville, Dean and Seamus.  
  
It was dark when Harry headed out the doors and turned on his way to the Common Room. Then he stopped as he heard more thunder and then they loud pounding of hail on the grounds. He found the nearest window and looked out. Within 5 minutes of searching through the window, he couldn't spot a thing. Lighting struck again and during the time with light he could have sworn he saw a figure, no, wait, 2 figures. It looked like it was snowing, but of course, with ice chunks that could knock a person out. Lightning struck again, and then there was one figure. Harry's feet found the way to the doors leading to the grounds and he threw them open.

Hermione had headed out the doors to the grounds before anyone came down for dinner. It was dusk once again and she had decided to go on a walk to mull over the events of the past few days. She then saw clouds form over head, but overlook them and stopped by the lake. She was making her way back to the castle when,  
  
"_Hermione_!" A voice said, and it started to pour. The rain was so thick, she couldn't see a hand in front of her face. But still she knew _that voice_ anywhere. It was the same voice that had come to _haunt_ her as soon as he felt convenience.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she nearly had to yell for him to hear her. Lightning struck in the distance, and thunder rumbled the Earth. Through the pouring rain she could see him run towards her and then stop five feet away. He had on no coat, but did not look cold in the least. His hair was soaked and through the gray rain and hail she could still see those eyes, alert as always.  
  
"The question is, what are _you_ doing out here! It's hailing for Merlin's sake!" Hermione couldn't hear him, as at that time, another strike sounded a mile away. She yelled,  
  
"What? I Can't hear you! S—"She threw her arms around herself. In a few short minutes, she was already soaked through, and freezing. And the hail didn't help either. It started off small, but she could feel bruises coming with the larger pieces.  
  
Another flash of lightning and he had vanished.  
  
She drew her cloak over her head. She tried to evade the abnormally larger chunks of hail, as she started to run in the direction she thought the castle was in. _I have to be gaining on it soon,_ she thought.  
  
She saw the doors to the castle open , and could see a figure in the light. She was going in the opposite direction of the castle, so she turned and began to run to the light.  
  
Lightning struck once more, and Hermione's foot caught a root and she collided with the ground.  
  
And the figure from the castle came closer, and the hail came harder. She lay on the puddled ground in agony.  
  
The figure met her and she could see glasses, and the soaking hair that belonged to Harry Potter.

* * *

Kind of short, I know... but it had to be fixed. It wasn't really good before I fixed it.

Anyways, happy reading!


	6. Chapter Six

> * * *
> 
> Author's Note: Oh how I wish I could tell you that I took the time to finish editing the whole story and that it's ready to go... however... it's not. ::laughs nervously:: I PROMISE 2 more chapters after this today. You see I had to stay home from a trip to see my bro, because I've got other stuff I have to do. But don't worry, I'll have time for a full good update today. I promise.  
  
Anywho, onwards to chapter 6!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry met Hermione on the ground, after breaking into a run at the image of her falling figure. Lightning flashed nearby and he quickened his run to her. By the time he had knelt beside her she was already using him as support to get up. She gingerly placed her hurt foot on the ground but brought it up quickly.  
  
"Thank MERLIN, Harry, I owe you one." Through the laps of her wet strands of hair, she smiled at Harry who wiped the hair from her face.  
  
"Not a problem, let's get back to the castle before you catch something; here I'll help you," He said as he put an arm around her soaked and shivering body. It started to pour once more, with lightning striking every which way. A puddle was forming around them, and Hermione was aware that they would most likely end up in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry, my ankle, I think I twisted it something ferocious, it's hard to walk...." She was supporting her self on Harry's shoulders and limping towards the castle when the door to Hagrid's hut flew open. Fang barked behind the giant man, and a fire illuminated the hut.  
  
"'ARRY! 'ERMIONE? "He yelled and the half-giant took what must have been 10 steps and reached the both before they could move an inch. Hagrid surveyed the sight before him and could help but shake his head.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "Help me get Hermione to the castle, she's twisted her ankle and can't walk!" Harry was still holding Hermione steady, and he could feel her wince when she tried to put her tender foot on the ground. Unexpectedly, Hagrid swiped Hermione into his giant arms and said,  
  
"We'll go ter my place, 's closer, come arlong, 'Arry! I saw yeh out here, recognized the two of ye." And sure enough, before they knew it they were sitting in Hagrid's cabin waiting for any let up of the storm. Hagrid began asking them questions as soon as they hit the threshold.  
  
"Wha' were yeh doin out there? Stormin an' all!" Hermione was focusing on her foot, so Harry took the answer.  
  
"She had gone out for a walk, and I knew it was going to storm, so I went out to get her before it got bad. But I was too late.." gloomily, Harry removed his cloak.  
  
"You weren't too late Harry, it's my fault really. Being so stupid out in a storm."  
  
Hermione was placed on Hagrid's bed as she removed her wet cloak and shoes. Hagrid threw her and Harry large fluffy blankets and prodded the fire once more to get it started. She and Harry took one each and wrapped up in them and then shared another one next to each other. They sat in silence, sipping cups of tea. Before Harry knew what was happening, Hermione was asleep on his shoulder, apparently warm and safe.  
  
Hagrid took notice of the two of them and set his mug down. Harry avoided his gaze and stared into the fire. _He didn't want to talk about it._  
  
"Harry, what 're you goin' ta do?" Harry didn't answer right away, and he traced the rim up his cup with his fingers nervously. He didn't give an answer.  
  
"Well?" Hagrid said again, "What ter you goin ta do?" Harry looked up and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, not a thing. Hagrid, you know Ron—"Harry returned his stare back to the fire.  
  
"'Arry, I'm 'fraid yer gonna find out one day tha—"  
  
"_Hagrid!_ There's nothing I can do!" He rose his voice at the last, and Hermione let out a soft whine and they both fell silent. She was stirring.  
  
"I'll wake her, we need to get back to the castle. They'll be wo—"Harry was getting up and Hagrid came to his feet to stop him.  
  
"'Arry..." He began, but Hermione was already waking.  
  
"It looks like the storm is over, and we'd better take the chance to get her to the Hospital Wing." he looked at the paling face of Hermione and sighed.  
  
"No, 'Arry, leave her here, stay here tonight, I'll tell Dumbledore about the situation." Harry looked over at Hagrid and said,  
  
"She needs Madame Pomfrey, so I'll take her up there now. Thanks a ton, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid got up and went over to the door and opened it. A strong wind of mist blew in and Hermione shivered. She felt as if she was getting feverish with every breath.  
  
"Hermione, come on girl, wake up, we're going to get you to the Hospital Wing so you can get better and sleep." Harry's voice sounded so caring and sweet, almost like a mother to her. She opened her eyes fully, and could see the reason she was chilled. Her robes and cloak were hanging above the fire and still dripping water onto the floor. She was simply in her uniform and noticed her socks and shoes were off also lying on the floor. She was covered in a think wool blanket that would make a giant tent. She rubbed her eyes and they widened as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"eherh? Harry? What am I doing here? _Oh_, OH! Oh my it—"She bolted straight awake and nervously patted her clothes. She rung out her damp hair and a puddle formed at the floor. She went to get up and yelped in pain and fell back to the bed. She looked at her foot, which was swelling and now black and blue.  
  
"Sh....yes it is late, but we've got to get you to the Hospital Wing." Harry took his wand and muttered a spell at their clothing by the fire, drying and warming it. He took the robes and cloak over to her and wrapped them around her. Then he took his and wrapped her in them also.  
  
"Harry you'll freeze!" She tried taking his off but he stopped her. He shook his head,  
  
"You are way worse off than I, and trust me, I'll survive without it." Harry knew he couldn't put her shoes back on, so he put them in a bag her found. He threw the bag over his shoulder and went to support Hermione and she shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Harry, I think I can walk on my own." She stood up on one foot and gingerly tried to hop to the door. Just when she thought she was about to fall backwards, Harry hands were upon her, supporting her.  
  
"No, no, no! I'm fine, really, I am." Harry sighed gruffly, and swept her into his arms, and began to carry her towards the castle.  
  
"Oh..._Harry_ I can walk..." It was a clear night at last, and both were aware it was very late.  
  
""I won't take no for an answer. Anyway we can't waste any time, it could storm any second."  
  
They walked in silence to the castle, and arrived there with a very upset McGonagall waiting for them."Hagrid sent word to me about the situation. Don't waste any time Potter, let's get her to the Hospital Wing!" She shooed them in the direction of the Wing and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged a flabbergasted look, and made their way to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey was in a fit. She was waiting by the door, and followed him in with a very annoyed tone.  
  
Harry ignored everything she was saying to him but caught a few things like the time ('Near MIDNIGHT! Mr. Potter do you know how worried we were?') and how everyone was upset with him. ('Ronald Weasley was in frenzy! Had to send him away, I did!') She was running around in a crazy sort of way, getting potions, straightening things.  
  
Harry laid Hermione on the closest bed, and he pulled a chair next to her. Madame Pomfrey smirked.  
  
"Oh no, Mister Potter, rarely do you come into my ward without some healing. Drink up," she said, as handing him a Pepper-Up Potion. She passed one to Hermione and she downed it.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, what here seems to be wrong with you?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it.  
  
"She was out in the rain and hail, and she twisted her ankle." Madame Pomfrey dried both of their clothes again with a spell, and nodded and ran to her cupboard for something to heal her ankle with. Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. His eyes glistened at her, and she was too ashamed of herself to think.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, you're a wonderful best friend, and I'd probably still be out there if you didn't care enough about me to find me." She finally choked out. Harry smiled sweetly at her,  
  
"Don't mention it, it's one of my saving-people instincts." He shrugged and Madame Pomfrey brought back a potion to her.  
  
"Now, this is going to reduce the swelling and bruising on your foot. You should be fine by afternoon classes, as long as you don't decide to run a marathon when you get up. You should both sleep here tonight, and rest up under my watch." Hermione took the potion and made a sick face and Madame Pomfrey turned on her heel.  
  
"Oh, that was foul. Harry, you do realize that we'll miss Potions, Snape will be—"  
  
"Furious" They said at the same time. They both laughed.  
  
"Is there anything you need from the kitchens? I'm going to get something to drink, you like anything?" Harry said, standing up.  
  
"A coffee maybe? Send Dobby and Winky my regards!" Harry nodded and left the ward quietly, and minutes passed before she heard him.  
  
"Look at the two of you, just as darling—"Hermione shot the tall figure an angry glare and he just smiled. She looked around nervously and whispered,  
  
"Well, what are you doing here? Aren't you afraid you'll be caught? And what about—" He just nodded, and shushed her. _That man....  
_  
"I'm here because I can be, Hermione. And no one will catch me." Hermione wasn't so sure of that. Harry would return any minute, and it would _surely_ be a shock to him to see--  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione was startled by his question and ignored him. She gazed at the night sky and heard footsteps door the corridor.  
  
"Did you hear me? What are you going to do about Ron? I mean—"Hermione shushed him.  
  
"I am not going to do anything." She was a bit annoyed with him, and was raising her voice. He chuckled.  
  
"Now now, temper, temper! You'll get yourself out of this one." And with that, he got up and swiftly made his way to the door.  
  
"Not _that_ way!" She hissed. Harry could be right there when the door opened, and she just didn't want to think of what would happen. But he was gone, and Hermione decided she'd fake being a sleep, just incase they were over heard.  
  
Harry returned minutes later with a tray, and on it were two mugs and a few sandwiches. Hermione became still and fake asleep and Harry sat the tray down beside her on the table. He sat down in the chair and took the mug and sipped it quietly.  
  
Hermione was still awake, and it took a lot to not bolt awake when Harry pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She wanted to bolt awake and open her eyes to him, but instead she remained still.  
  
Harry soon fell asleep with his arms folded on her bed, and she took a pillow and placed it under her head and fell asleep also.
> 
> * * *
> 
> WELL! Hooray, Chappy 6 is done. Onwards to chapters 7 and 8. They'll be up shortly.


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: YAY! Chapter SEVEN! This one went through quite a lot of revamping, so I'm quite pleased I've done bits on it. Chp. 8 won't be up until this evening, as I've got to visit someone and clean around the house. So enjoy!

* * *

Hermione woke not to the striking sunlight on her face, as she had expected, but to an obnoxious intruder. She hadn't been asleep long, and she could see no trickles of sunlight through the hangings that were drawn partially around her bed. It was still early morning, and she had no idea who'd be here causing all this noise. _Had they no shame in bursting in when others were simply trying to rest?_  
  
She knew he'd show up eventually.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Where are you?" it was the voice of her boyfriend, Ron Weasley and she was less than happy to hear him. Madame Pomfrey had come out of her office dreary and was mumbling. Ron had found her.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Where is my girlfriend? And where is my best friend!? Is he here also? Where are they? I swear the minute I see them both—" Hermione propped herself up, and Harry woke up also, wide eyed at what he was hearing.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing? It's three in the morning!" She heard Ron turn on his feet and footsteps became louder. Just in time, a more than disgruntled Ron threw back the hangings of Hermione's bed and saw her expression. It was still dark.  
  
"I _must _insist, Mister Weasley," The nurse tried to interject, but she did not have control over this one visitor.  
  
"There you are! I've been _so_ worr—" Ron had definitely spanned his emotions to go from rage and compassion. Hermione exploded, even though each word seemed to pound another piece of hail onto her body, she managed quite a bit.  
  
"You've been worried? _Worried_? So worried that you went after me yourself? How dare you!" Ron bent down and she shoved him away. _How dare he?  
_  
"Hermione! I've stayed up all night, and I have gotten detention for you! And I find you here with my best friend! What the hell is going on!?" He cast Harry a dark look and reached to Hermione.  
  
"It's thanks to Harry – _someone who really cares, Ron _— that I 'm not really ill, now would you please—"Hermione hated Ron like this. Sometimes he would get very angry and irrational.  
  
"Mister Weasley, it is too early for this!" Madame Pomfrey was silenced by his tone.  
  
"I will NOT get out, by all means! I am your boyfriend, I should be here, if anybody! NOT HIM!" he said, pointing at a silent Harry. Hermione was as angry as Ron, even if her body didn't allow her to show it. Her throat was sore and it was hard to choke words out.  
  
"I am really going to _slap_ you now Ron, stop being ridiculous!" she hissed, and then Hermione threw her legs over the side of the bed and collapsed next to Harry. Harry helped her up, but was pushed away by a furious Ron.  
  
"Don't touch her, _you scum_!" Hermione grasped the bed and Ron jumped to help Hermione and before he could apologize...  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"You Ronald are NOT right! He is the reason I am in here and not freezing to death outside! He simply was the ONLY one who CARED! The only piece of scum here is YOU!" Ron's eyes died. They were not fiery, they did not chine, they were cold and lost. He was lost for words.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Hermione and s-sorry Harry.. I'll just.."  
  
"Just leave, Ron. Go to bed." Ron turned around, walked out and never looked back.  
  
Hermione turned around and had just made it to the corner of her bed when she collapsed in pain.  
  
"Oh Harry, what _am_ I going to do?" Harry got up immediately and went to her side. He kneeled down beside her and helped her onto her bed without a word. Harry was astonished at his friends behavior.  
  
"You don't have to do anything about anything right now. We've still got until noon, and by the looks of it, it is still dark." he whispered. He was shaken up about Ron.  
  
"Thanks so much Harry, for being there and caring for me." And with that she pulled him down into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, sending them both into a feverish state.  
  
"I'm always here looking after for you." Harry said, brushing her hair behind her head and kissing her pale forehead.  
  
Hermione fell asleep and Harry stayed awake, as if he were protecting her. Madame Pomfrey came to him when it was dawn.  
  
"Mister Potter, you should be fine to go to class—"She had brought another vile of potion, undoubtedly another Pepper-Up.  
  
"Please let me stay with her! What if Ron comes back?"  
  
"I've informed Minerva about the boy, and I should be able to care for her. I hear you have potions this morning, and Professor Snape usually doesn't like when students miss his class!"  
  
"Please?? Just this once!" Madame Pomfrey threw up her hands in defeat. She muttered some things and left to her office.  
  
He tried and stayed past his first class, which was Potions. Of course it didn't fly too well with Professor Snape, who sent his prized student to retrieve Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape is looking for you, Potter." sneered Malfoy. He scanned the restless Hermione, who began to awake.  
  
"You'd better get out of here Malfoy, she doesn't need to wake up to see your slimy face." Malfoy folded his arms and stood silent.  
  
"You're wanted Potter. If you don't come along to Potions, Snape will give you a zero and a detention." The blonde Slytherin King thought he had won over Potter.  
  
"Get out now Malfoy, or answer to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"As you wish, it's your funeral, oh and by the way--" he said, while making his way out the door, "Weasley is furious, he is already in two detentions this week." Malfoy shut the door behind him, and Hermione awoke.  
  
"Who was that? What-- Harry you're missing Potions! You aren't supposed to stay half-day!" Harry nodded his head.  
  
"You think I can't handle Snape? I'm not heart-broken about missing class anyways. I'm staying." She gaped at him and then went looking for her books.  
  
"Harry, could you do me a favor? Could you get my books?" Harry chuckled slightly,  
  
"Do I have to?" Hermione nodded and Harry returned shortly with breakfast also, only to find a black owl sitting on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione looked worried, and she was reading a piece of paper. She handed it him, with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face.  
  
Potter,  
  
Detention, Eight o'clock, dungeons. Your skipping of my lesson does not go unnoticed.  
  
Professor Snape


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Why, Yes, I am finally updating. Word has undoubtedly been a stoge to me, and has not been functioning. So at 1 a.m. I decide to give it a go, and gee whiz, it WORKS!

I'm just going to take this time to advertise. Skip if you want.

Anywho, so I wrote this little one-shot songfic that's Hr/D. Since I know some of my reviewers are shippers, go check it out.

Um... I'm undecided as to what I am going to do after this. I had before mentioned the prequel, of 'That Night' but it hasn't woven its way back into the plot really, so I can't decide if I want to or not. I probably will, but it won't be long. Maybe one chapter. One really long chapter.

Then I have a Top Secret project I am going to start working on, and it's super Top Secret, but trust me it will be worth it. I can't wait to get working on it.

Then I want to start a series, a 'What If?' Series. I think those are all of my projects.

This chapter is actually shorter than what I wanted it to be, I may end up adding more to it. Anywho, onwards! Avast!

* * *

Harry made his debut with Hermione at lunch before anyone had arrived. Harry had told Hermione about Malfoy's visit, and when Malfoy sat down, she shot him a distasteful glare his way, as if to take care of the whole problem.  
  
_Oh if it were only so easy._  
  
They had received their assignments from Neville who had gathered them while they were absent, and Hermione was wasting no time getting back on track. She spread her books around her at the empty lunch table, and was already taking notes. Her foot was fine, and she completely ignored the fact that it was hurt. As people began filling in around her, she removed the books that she had surrounding her until Ron came to sit across from her. She didn't look up at first, but Ron cleared his throat and she reluctantly let him sit there.  
  
"This came for you this morning Harry. Didn't know where to find you." Ron tossed the letter onto Harry's bare plate and then resumed eating. Students began filling the hall.  
  
Ron wore a blank expression on his face. It was hard for Hermione to tell if he was angry with her or not.  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry for yelling at you." He continued to eat. "I mean it, I'm sorry. You were just about to loose your head." he didn't look up at her, only forced more and more food into his mouth, faster and faster. "Ron would you listen to me? Just now please?" He stopped, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to explode. But he grabbed his glass of juice and gulped it down. He then resumed eating.  
  
"Ron, mate, hear her out, will ya?" More students closed in their vacancy and Ron continued to take big bites out of his role, and Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"Listen to me Ron! Just listen!" He wrangled his hand from her grasp and dropped his roll. He grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder, saying,  
  
"Nice dining with you two. Hope to see you in class this afternoon." He then swept away, not looking at anyone. Harry got up and placed his napkin in his plate.  
  
"I'll go talk--" Hermione pulled his hand.  
  
"No, don't go. I will talk to him later." She looked up at him, and her eyes pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright. I will leave early to go and find him. Maybe he will listen." They both sat down, and resumed their lunch. Many people asked where they had been, if they were in trouble, or if hurt.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't forget about your letter." Reminded Hermione, pointing to the forgotten envelope to the side of his plate.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks." Harry read the letter, and just shrugged it off. It was from Remus Lupin. They had been keeping in close correspondence ever since his third year.  
  
"Who was it?" Hermione queried. Harry took the letter and stuffed it inside his robes.  
  
"Just Lupin, checking up on me and telling me some things about the Order." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh. Well do you think we should go and find Ron now?" They both rose from the table and set off towards the exit.  
  
"Where do you think he ran off to?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and said,  
  
"I am unsure. Shall we start with the Common Room?" They walked on, and Harry thought he saw a strong glimmer of gold to his left. He stopped. _It was the mirror._  
  
"Hold on, what was that?" He turned towards the direction in which he saw it, but could only see a statue in front of where it would have been.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry joined her.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I saw something."  
  
To no prevail, Ron was not to be found. They continued their classes, and somehow he was there, but when they commenced, he disappeared. Dinner came and went, and Ron again blatantly ignored the two.  
  
"Ron? Will you talk to us now?" Hermione had tried to get him to talk, but he looked the other way. She shrugged and turned to Harry, shooting him a quizzical look. All the students ended the meal, and made their way to their respective Common Rooms.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to go to the Library. Maybe I'll meet Ron along the way, or something." Harry nodded and she got up from her seat and made her way towards the library, her favorite destination.  
  
The Library was deserted, and Hermione found her favorite spot in the back section. She was meaning to pull out her Potions notes, but then found they were in her bag, back in the dormitory. She sighed and pulled out a pale green covered book from the nearest, towering bookshelf. It sometimes would amaze her how she would get so caught up in a book. As if the first words read lifted her off of her feet and carried her mind into a state of well- being. She didn't notice many things around her, especially a figure taking the seat beside her. The scuffing noises and the mocking moves didn't catch her either. But the snatching of a book did.  
  
"Hey, Harry--" But it was not Harry. She grabbed her book back from him, and closed it. He got up from his taken seat and walked around to the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Don't you spend enough time here?" The man said. She looked at him indignantly and he smirked.  
  
"You are certainly bold S--" He was here, _again.  
_  
"Oh, but am I?" He grabbed a book and flipped through it, and tossed it on her table.  
  
"Don't you know what trouble you have caused?" she said taking the book and stacking it upon her other. She was a very tedious person, someone who didn't like having her life messed up, _per say._  
  
"You won't think it's trouble once it's over." He again, grabbed another book, flipped through it and tossed it on her table. She again, took it and stacked it, a third on the others. How could it not be trouble?  
  
"If it ever ends.." She muttered under her breath. He was halfway through another book when he stopped. He looked at her,  
  
"Don't say that. You know it will." He closed the book and tossed it on the table again.  
  
"You said you were watching me. Why is it so slow?" She was getting frustrated with this whole thing, and _him_ in specifics.  
  
"Are you satisfied with it? Can you really keep it like this much longer? That's why it's so slow." Hermione looked down at her shoes, and heard the clacking of more footsteps. She looked up and he was gone. Harry made his way back to her.  
  
She quickly grabbed the topmost book and stuck her head behind it.  
  
Harry found her heavily interested in a book. He had always wondered how she could become completely involved in something so bland, but then he saw that she wasn't reading, just pretending. Her secret was out!  
  
But besides Harry's discovery, he had a more serious matter on his hands. He had just encountered into the Mirror of Erised on his quest to find Ron, and he was scared senseless at what he saw.

* * *

Short! I know! But I had to cut the O. in half so I could get more chapters out of this. So YAY!


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: So guys, I did some calculations and I found out that there are two more chapters after this one, bringing the total to 11 chapters. Are you excited? I AM!! I may make it twelve chapters now that I think of it. ::looks at the rest of the fic:: We'll see, we'll see.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy my writing. I hope to be cranking out a lot now that it is summer, and all. If you have LJ, I'd love to have you as my friend, especially if you are a writer of fics or anything. I love having people that I can talk to about being an author, and rec fics and such to.

YAY!!!!

* * *

Hermione finally looked up and saw Harry there. She hadn't noticed what book she was hiding behind, and he was smiling at her. So she wasn't reading the book, who cares? She placed the book down and said,  
  
"Well?" She glanced at her watch, half past seven; he had been gone about twenty minutes. Harry looked shaken, but excited. He spoke hurried,  
  
"I didn't find him, but I did find—well you'll see when were get there," Before she could say anything, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Library. They turned left, and then took another left, towards the dungeons.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" She said, stopping. He didn't speak, but instead dragged her once more. They turned right and down a corridor Hermione had never been through, but walked past it everyday. They then took a left past a cast iron door, and stopped. Harry looked around.  
  
"It was just right here, I know it hasn't gone far." He walked further down the hall, and it seemed to get longer as they continued to walk. The hall seemed to stretch half a mile into nowhere, when a slight glimmer could be seen at the end. _It was the mirror._  
  
She paniced. Every instinct told her to run in the opposite direction, to get away from the mirror as soon as she could. She did not want to lie to Harry about what she saw in the mirror.

But, Hermione also wanted to find out for herself if it was true. Curiosity against Fear.  
  
"There it is! Come on, hurry before it moves!" Hermione stood planted, resisting the pull. Hermione remembered Harry's detention, and glanced at her watch. Seven forty-five.  
  
"Harry? You've got to be in the--- _Whoa_.." Hermione caught a glance at what she saw in the mirror. Instead of going to the mirror, it came to them. Harry was already staring perplexed at it.

_"Yes, that's it dear, The Mirror of Erised has escaped!" Violet gasped and then spoke.  
  
"Things like that can do it, no doubt in my mind. And Dumbledore hasn't the idea where it is?" The Fat Lady shook her head,  
  
"No, not at all! He did mention that if felt like it was needed, it would find the person. He said he's waiting for the person to—"_

And so it had found them. They needed the mirror.   
  
The image of an older Harry and Hermione stared back at her, waving, and an absolute rock on her left hand. They were_ engaged.  
_  
"Harry? What do you see?" Harry had suddenly gone white, and quite nervous.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, you are blocking my view. " Hermione moved, but she was sure he could still see the two of them in the mirror, arms around each other, just as she had seen it last night.  
  
"Harry, do you see the same thing I do? You, and me?" Hermione looked up at her reflection, and then turned to Harry. He looked as if he had seen something startling. He didn't speak for a long time, contemplating his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, I do. I've-- " Harry choked on his words. He hadn't mentioned anything like this since _that night.  
_  
Hermione was confused. _Who was this mirror to tell her that she was in love with someone else?_  
  
"Harry, what word can we take for this? It's just a bloody mirror, Harry! It could be anyone possessing it!" She franticly cried. She didn't want to admit it,  
  
"_Hermione_..." He looked struck. Just as he had _that night.  
_  
"I mean, it is an inanimate object, it can't really see our heart's true desires! If you looked in it, you would see _Sirius_, wouldn't you? Or your parents?" Harry looked away and she grabbed his arm. She looked in his eyes for an answer.  
  
"Hermione, it's not like that. Yes, I'd give anything to know my parents, to have Sirius back. I'd give anything to not have this scar, I'd give anything to be a normal wizard, but after a while you just stop fighting it. I would also give _anything in this world_ to be with _you._ And that's one thing I will never give up on." Harry looked at her, and her expressions went from confused, surprised and then sad.  
  
"_Harry_...Harry I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid!" She cried as he moved in on her. A shadow loomed over them and,

"_Touching really,_ but I daresay this will have to end Potter. You and I had a date in the dungeons 15 minutes ago."Snape stepped out of the shadows, and as he neared closer, the mirror disappeared. Harry and Hermione quickly separated as Snape came closer to examine what they were talking about. He looked around suspiciously, and then spoke again.  
  
"Wesley has been waiting for you, Potter. He's a little lonely. Why don't you join them Miss Granger? The famous trio, in my dungeons for detention together. Why, won't it be grand?" Hermione's eyes got as big as ping-pong balls and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"But--I--I--didn't--" Harry spoke over her. It was always times like these she was afraid to speak up for herself.  
  
"What did she do? She didn't have detention in the first place! She didn't do anything!" Snape turned a nasty glare on them both.  
  
"She comes, she missed my class today also. She--" Hermione opened her mouth again, but Harry spoke over her.  
  
"She does not deserve to be in there with us! She was in the Hospital Wing!" Snape, turning rather grotesque spat out,  
  
"She will join you, and you can come back tomorrow night with Weasley. Is it true you are in a quarrel?" Harry backed off and silenced.  
  
"Harry, it's ok, I'll go along." Smiling a vicious smile, Snape turned around and walked out of the hallway. Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
"Glad you both see it my way. Today I think I will have the famous trio empty all the contents of my storage closets and put them back in. Even though I had it done last week by a Michael Corner, you can all three do it again. _Together_..."  
  
How did he always seem to know the worst way to make them angry?  
  
They walked in revere silence, afraid to speak. They made their way to the dungeons and Snape threw open the door. Ron was there scribbling things on paper furiously.  
  
"Weasley! Stop your lines. The famous trio is going to clean out my closet!"

Hermione was unsure if Snape had ever been this happy. While they were working on the closet, he seemed to be humming certain tunes under his breath. He got up and exited the room and Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Ron?" He continued to take things out ignoring her. "Ron?" she continued, with plea in her voice.  
  
"Later, Mione." She scoffed at his dismissal. She walked up in front of him and stopped him.  
  
"Ron, what is wrong with you? You've got the wrong idea." He turned away and walked to the corner of the classroom.  
  
"No, Hermione. I think I've got the right idea. I've been suspecting it a while, but--" Harry stood up.  
  
"Ron, she is your girlfriend! If you would just listen--"  
  
"Correction Harry, _Was_ my girlfriend. I think it's time we're done, Hermione." Harry grasped his forehead and just sighed. Hermione was furious.  
  
"So that's it Ron? You are breaking up with me for some reason you can't even clarify? That's awfully noble of you."  
  
"Maybe it's for the better. What did happen last night? Where were you Hermione?" They all sat quiet before Ron could query much longer. Hermoine looked at him without saying anything and he continued.  
  
"Don't you care?" He said. Hermione looked at him, appalled, and she made a swift movement to slap him, but Harry caught her arm. Harry was frustrated, but before he could open his mouth, Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"I did care, but you are right Ron, it is over. You are absolutely right! Don't you wish you were right more often? And for the last, I care Ron. I do care, but obviously, you don't! "Ron eyed her, but Hermione was furious and did not stop. "And you are a prat, you know! You are definitely not worth this! I can't believe I am cleaning out Snape's storage for YOU!"  
  
"Hermione, I--" She folded her arms and smirked at him with anger bubbling behind her eyes.  
  
"You what, Ron?" Hermione took a breath, and Ron walked out of the room, steamed. Harry, who had stayed out of it, went to follow him.  
  
"Potter? Where do you think you are going?" Harry skidded to a halt, Hermione's eyes widened and Snape came charging towards him. "Are my closets finished?"  
  
Hermione inconspicuously waved her wand and the closets were as good as new.  
  
"Eh, er, um...." Snape smirked and pointed towards his classroom.  
  
"That's what I thought. You know what to do." Harry walked back into the classroom, to see Hermione sitting at a table, the closet organized, and clean. She was smiling wildly.  
  
"Where's Weasley? Where has he gone off too?" Harry smiled and lied deliberately.  
  
"He went to find you to tell you we were done, Professor." Harry then shot him an angelic smile and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Shall we be going then?" She asked. Snape had already been closely inspecting his closet, amazed at their progress.  
  
"Let's. Same time tomorrow Professor?" Snape shot him a nasty look, and said, scathingly,  
  
"As intended. Potter." Harry laughed, peevishly,  
  
"Looking forward to it sir." And with that, the two waltzed out of the room and made their way to the Common Room.


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: WOW!! I cranked this last bit out like WHOA. There is a complete MUSH alert, so careful!! One more chapter folks. ONE MORE CHAPTER!!

Now we get some insight from Ronny.

* * *

Ron had found a convenient time to exit the classroom, as behind him he could hear Snape catching Harry following him. Ron had no clue what he was going to do, but found a moment to dwell on what just happened.  
  
Hearing Hermione confirm their end was a shock to reality. He had lost her and he was absolutely hopeless. He was obscene and enraged, but for some reason, a little part of him knew it didn't feel as horrible as it should. He knew she wasn't cheating on him with Harry. He knew how they both felt for each other. He also knew that they were both his best friends. He knew he didn't love her the way Harry did, between all the fighting he could see that. Hermione seemed as though she were the one for Ron, smart, beautiful, funny and she _cared_. He once saw a fire in her eyes. He saw it ignite every time she could think about Harry. Ron mistook this and Ron wanted to believe they were going to get married, and have a family. Ron now knew it was not the case.  
  
Ron continued to walk, sulking, to somewhere he could think, even though he had already made up his mind.  
  
After Harry and Hermione left the dungeons, they embarked for a place to find peace. Even though they did not speak, they knew exactly where they were going. They did not seek to enter the Common Room; they did not want the chance of finding Ron. They did not go to the Astronomy Tower. That would cause awkwardness between them, and the way they felt couldn't be expressed there. They did not go to the lake, to the kitchens, or to an empty classroom. Instead they both chose possibly the least romantic place possible, The Owlery.  
  
They climbed many steps, and passed many empty classrooms. Passed many sleeping portraits and even two odd ghosts they had never seen before. The eluded Filch, and pleaded with Peeves. They entered the Owlery, and stood in the hay, watching the moonlight stream through the opening in the wall. Harry saw Hedwig, sleeping quietly on her perch.  
  
"So," Hermione had propped her self up upon a cabinet and was swinging her legs and looking out the window. It was a full moon.  
  
"So.....You handled that well Harry." Harry felt even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.  
  
"I--I--well-you-I-mean--" Hermione stifled a laugh. Harry walked towards her and she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It had to happen soon. I couldn't survive another day." She flopped down and went to hang her arms out of the window.  
  
".... Are you okay?" Harry walked up behind her and saw several tears fall on the stone structure.  
  
"You know, I don't know why I am crying. It's so silly, I know it was what had to happen. You must think me awful for saying those things, and now so ridiculous for crying over it." She then laughed a bit.  
  
"_Hermione_... I don't think there could ever be a time when anyone could classify you as ridiculous, or awful." He took his thumb and started to push the tears off of her face, only causing her to cry more.  
  
A few minutes they sat together, looking out the window. Hermione dried her tears.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered. She wasn't actually sure she said it, but it appeared she did.  
  
"Hm?" He wouldn't look at her; he was so scared he'd slip. He kept going over the words in his head.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." She said, frowning walking away from the window.  
  
"Hermione?" He said. _He could do it,_ he thought as he turned to her and met her eyes.

"Yes, Harry?" The way she said his name was delirious. Her eyes sparkled and all courage was flushed to his feet.  
  
"Um, forgetaboutit. Let's go." He had expected that he would tell her, but that night was replaying constantly in his mind.  
  
They walked down the way they came, decreasingly concerned with having a conversation, as for what they were both thinking was hard to put into words. They were thinking wholeheartedly, thinking about how life would be with each other, together. Every few steps or so, they would both turn their heads at each other and then look away blushing. They were almost to the Common Room, when they had both had enough.

This was his last chance, and he might as well make a fool of himself now rather than never.  
  
"I can't take this, Hermione. This is torture." Harry had stopped in his tracks. He did not mean to blurt that out, and now that he did, it was very hard to find his voice.  
  
"Can't take what, Harry?" Part of her was scared of what he was going to say, but every other bit consumed the thought of his confession and was excited. Harry took a deep breath as to give him strength. Hermione gulped.  
  
"I--Hermione--I--l--l" He stumbled across words and thought he was going to be sick. He then thought of how it would look to be sick all over Hermione while trying to confess his love for her and regained posture.  
  
"I-I love you, Hermione. I don't know if you really and truly know that, I mean, you aren't stupid, and --- I do, I love you as a friend, we have been best friends for what feels like eternity. I love you as you, and I know it's not a misplaced affection, even though I know that's what you called it, but I have never felt anything so real as this." He had suddenly regained courage and strength, and in an odd sense, it was like his father and Sirius were right there rooting him on.  
  
Hermione stood there blushing uncontrollably. She was shaking, and near tears. _But she was smiling. _  
  
"I know that you think I am absolutely nuts, and that you could never feel the same way about me." He continued, losing confidence as she began to cry and look away. "But for one moment's hesitation you can't say that you don't feel the same way too. If a bloody mirror knows it, and I know it is there, you have to feel something. I-I just couldn't go another minute without saying it; I thought I would explode with emotions.... Just just if this ruins out friendship, it will kill me. And if that is what is going to happen, then don't tell me you love me back. "  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, and swam in his thoughts, taking a dive. She felt the passion swell within her. He had looked into her eyes so many times before, but never had they looked like this. They didn't look fearsome, they didn't look strong, and they looked vulnerable and promising.  
  
He acted on an impulse and drew her to him. Her locked his arms around her and took in a breath. It felt like there were a million things exploding at once, and the shock of the touch was so strong it would not let them draw apart. She held his shoulders and searched for something to say. It took eternity.  
  
"Harry, I love you. I've been denying it so long now because I had so many doubts. I'm just the rude, obnoxious brain, and I thought surely after last year you would hate me. But, the mirror, well, Harry, it confirmed my feelings for you. I thought you could never ever love anyone like me, and now I keep wanting to pinch myself because I'm thinking IfellasleepintheDungeonsandSnapeisjustwaitingfor metowakeup. I'm so sorry Harry, I should have listened to you that night."  
  
She blushed even more, and she took a large breath seeing as she spit that out in a very fast pace. He bent down closer to her, whispering in her ear,  
  
"Hermione Granger... I love you." And with that, Harry bent down and kissed her. She thought the touch was going to burn her skin and there would be nothing left of her. He did not take it too far, but took it passionately and Hermione didn't mind. The warmth was enough to stop her shaking, and she stoped crying remembering Harry's first kiss with Cho. She broke them apart, and Harry drew her closer to him.  
  
It seemed as their hearts were kept together with a strong rubber band; and if it were stretched, that it would break, shattering their worlds, sending thoughts into oblivion.

She thought that their separation would kill her. She thought even five minutes without his presence would tear her heart out of her chest, leaving it to pulse on the stone floor. They did not say anything; they did not touch again. Silence was killing them, but they had to practice self- control. The eyes held a lot of secrets. Harry's usually weakened green eyes were now dancing and burning with a fire, that relayed the millions of thoughts in his head. Hermione's normally dark brown eyes shone brightly; and seemed to pierce into the walls of the school, giving off a strong glare. After making sure they did not wake anyone when making their way to the common room, they respectively made their way up the spiral staircases and disappeared from each other's sight.

* * *

Okay guys, last chapter ahead!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: This is it. The FINAL chapter. I will get to work on the prequel ASAP, cause I'm super excited about it. I always find it funny when Word wants to change Snape to 'Snap' and Pavarti to 'Pervert'. Very very amusing.

And one final thing, thanks everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for READING! You've all made my first publishing experience FANTASTIC, and run and tell your friends what a great piece of ficcage this is. ::smiles:: It'll soon be up on Portkey ::crosses fingers:: and I will be writing more. You are all grand!

* * *

Harry entered the dormitory and saw a complacent Ron sitting on a windowsill. He opened his mouth to speak but objected to it; seeing Ron so focused and reserved scared Harry. Harry didn't know how, when or why he was going to tell Ron about Hermione and him, but he dismissed it and focused on how he was going to sleep with what just happened. He crept into his bed, without changing, and fell into an unnatural feeling slumber. He had certainly stretched his mind completely, and happy was not strong enough to describe how he felt.  
  
Hermione however, could not sleep. She had trouble making it to the stairs without the urge to go and hurl herself at the stone floor. She was feeling so much at one time; her mind was split and exploding all at once. Despite the uneasiness she felt, she was constantly hot and flustered, and for some reasons, Hermione liked this. _It was refreshing._

She never did make it to the dormitory because she heard an oh-too-familiar voice calling her quietly. She smiled in the dark and groped her way back down, as the lights had all been extinguished. She turned the corner and the only light source was a burning fire, and the flickering tongues of fire reflecting off of his eyes. His dark hair was unruly, and the grown man hadn't had a decent shower in weeks. But this was how she had always seen him, every single glance he would look as though he did not have time to look at himself while going out the house. She walked up behind the man and he whispered,

"Are you happy now? Are you finally content?" She smiled again, blushing. She could think on happy thoughts and not have them snatched away from her. "Yes, I am." She answered back. He stood up and turned to face her. He smiled and sighed, like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for helping him, thank you for not taking another thing away from him, thank you for continuing to be there for him while I--I--" He choked back a sob.

Hermione had never seen this man cry. At times he was soft, and at other times he was cold and argumentative. But he had never cried in front of her. She reached out to grab his hand, and she held it, patting it softly.

"Sirius…." A salty tear fell down her cheek and landed on his hand. The roughness of the hand soon began to soften, and before she knew it, she had grabbed him into a hug, deepening his sorrows. The grown man sobbed, and Hermione comforted him. She couldn't see how much of a comfort she was, as she was too crying into his shoulder. _Two crying people must bring comfort to each other._ His shoulder was strong and it was real. _It was real._ And then a thousand questions came to mind. She looked up at him and he could sense her wonders. "Hermione…. I--I can't stay…" He broke the embrace and a breeze sent the flames to their death and she could not see where he had gone. She reached out to cold air and walked blindly in the dark. 

"Sirius? Sirius…Sirius? "Her heart beat faster, and she cried out, "What am I supposed to do?" She laughed at herself, it was so silly. Sirius was, _well_, gone and calling him was pointless. She slowly found her way to the stairs, climbed into her bed, and fell into an instant sleep.

She was certain that there was no book on this planet that could teach her all the things about love.

Had there been, she would have read it and be done with, and she wouldn't get that sick feeling everytime she thought about him.

_It was good._

__

__

She found it was weekend before she could talk to Harry again. She never told him about seeing his godfather, she never told anyone of the encounters between her and the dead convict. She couldn't bring herself to think about even asking her wise Headmaster about it. She preffered it that way.  
  
Word spread around about the end of Ron and Hermione's relationship. It took a while for Ginny to digest that her friend had hurt her brother. When Ginny saw that Ron was happy without her, Hermione was forgiven. What Ginny, or the rest of the school did not know was about Hermione and Harry. It was secrecy, however they found it exhilarating to be keeping it. They had decided not to announce anything until after their time at Hogwart's which was approaching fast. Ron seemed to calm down and found happiness in the three of them once again, even if he knew that Hermione was in love with his best friend. Nothing could or would ever come between them.  
  
Weeks passed on, and life continued to carry on as planned. Hermione never saw the mirror again, and she was content with that. She didn't want any chance of her heart's desire ever changing. It really could drive a person mad.

Sirius had never made another appearance, and it led Hermione to believe that he was not real. She never ventured on the thought, however, because she knew she would never know the answer.   
  
Sometimes people would ask Hermione why she ended the relationship with Ron. She had always thought of what she would tell people who didn't already know. It was quite the drama. She was unaware at how popular it was, but answered truthfully. Pavarti and Lavender always hated her answers; they expected tears and rage. Hermione would always smile and tell everyone who asked,

"A great friend of mine once told me that I was in love with being in love. A terrible thing also, that I didn't see it before I was told. He was right, and things just happened from there. Fate really knew what she was doing then."

She would instantly think of Sirius and how wise his words were.

She'd never forget how she came to accepting her love for Harry Potter.

**THE END**

* * *

::beams:: I DID IT! I DID IT!! So review and look out for the prequel and the rest of my works. It's been fun!!


End file.
